


skew coordinates

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Moriarty hides in Babbage's armor.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	skew coordinates

**Author's Note:**

> I will sail this ship tag by myself if I have to.

To hide from Sherlock Holmes requires more than just stealth: it requires one to choose a hiding spot that none would consider as an option in the first place. Even Presence Concealment can’t stand up to Holmes’ deductive reasoning.

Not that Moriarty is hiding from Holmes. He just doesn’t want to deal with him right now for perfectly legitimate reasons that are not his fault in any way or form, which he had made clear to Babbage before climbing into his armor with him.

Babbage looks dubious of this excuse when Moriarty gets a glimpse of his face, but he doesn’t kick Moriarty out and that’s good enough. He shifts as much as he can to allow Moriarty room, but even that still has his hip bumping up against Babbage’s backside and his chin flush to Babbage’s shoulder.

Moriarty’s ears are tuned to the sound of footsteps. Holmes’ voice reaches the inside of the armor, tinny and warped. “Have you seen Moriarty around?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t,” Babbage says, voice remarkably calm for someone currently trying not to elbow Moriarty in the ribs. Moriarty keeps quiet for once in his life. “Good luck tracking him down, Mr. Holmes.”

Moriarty holds his breath. He can’t get a good view of the outside, but he listens for Holmes’ footsteps growing fainter and fainter down the hallway.

“He’s gone,” Babbage says, quiet enough to be nearly inaudible even inside the armor.

Even that is too loud for Moriarty’s liking, and he covers Babbage’s mouth with one hand. The motion shifts them against each other in interesting ways that Moriarty is not thinking about right now. Not for at least the five seconds it takes him to be satisfied that Holmes isn’t still listening to them.

Babbage’s cheeks are red, and when Moriarty lets go of him, he turns as much as he can to avoid the slightest chance of accidentally making eye contact. “Please get out, Professor.”

Another two seconds pass before Moriarty shakes off the strange reluctance to move and starts clambering out. Getting out of Babbage’s armor is even more awkward than climbing in, and he’ll consider it a success that he doesn’t kick Babbage during the process.

Once his feet are on solid ground, he stretches out as best he can without straining anything. “Thank you, my dear partner. Your assistance is as invaluable as ever.”

Babbage says nothing. Moriarty can still picture the flush on his face from when they were pressed up against each other. He feels as jittery as a man forty years his junior, tied tongue and pounding heart.

Perhaps now he needs to hide from Babbage for a while, lest his heart give out on him. Perhaps he needs to hide from his own thoughts.

Hiding from Holmes was easier.


End file.
